Adventure 102
Let's keep it going. If you went through the Adventure 101 guide, you should be at the Flaming Volcano. Let's do a quick re-cap. Your probably using the Holy Set as your weapons, with the Chimera as the 4th sword. And your gear is decent. We need to make it better. So, first off, let's explain some things. I held off on the Fire set that some do because it requires Cerberus, and I try to not rely on the pets, especially since you have to change them out. Secondly, here in the Flaming Volcano, you can get your Fire Stones for free. So, this is where you'll upgrade them. But as I said in 101. It's not needed; needed. You can still easily kill the 1st boss in Flaming Volcano, the Flame Dragon, pretty easily with the Holy set.. but again.. hey, if they'll give you the Fire Stones.. use them. The 3 Rank-A Fire Swords will complete your Fire set with the Chimera sword. That leaves the 5h. As I can still kill the enemies decently well, I went lazy and left the Silver Warden on one of my tanks.. It can wait. The big thing is your gear. Your Main & Secondary mostly. What your wearing just isn't good enough(unless you waited out and have musashi's handguards on). Sure, with what you have, & your swords, you can probably still finish the Flaming Volcano decently well and even Polar Glacier. but we need to upgrade. Your ger will not cut it at the harder zones. There are two choices in Flaming Volcano. 1 is the Sunfire set. 2 of these pieces are dropped by the Rare Enemy, the Burning Knight, the 3rd by Ifrit. The other is the Frostfire set. 1 piece is dropped by the Flame Dragon, the other by the Frost Dragon in Polar Glacier. I recommend the Frostfire, and at least 2 of them(depends on your luck.. me. I've almost mastered Flaming Volcano, so I'm just going with 2.) What isn't frostfire will probably be either Sunfire(picked up in Flaming Volcano or Moonfrost(picked up in Polar Glacier. Anyways, the point is, all 3 are way better than what you have. However, the advantage to Frostfire is that it is only 2 pieces. Namely, you can use your accessory piece to make it better than the other two. For the record, Sunfire is an attack based set that would be 90/21 on an Attacker or 45/42 on a Tank. The leader would get the best of both. Moonfrost is 46/43 on an Attacker & 23/86 on a Tank. Frostfire is 72/36 on an Attacker & 36/72 on a Tank. The accessory piece you have would push the Frostfire set past the others. So Flaming Volcano is about getting at least 2(depending on your luck & patience) pieces of the Inferno Armor. Now, while your working on that, you will obviously come across and fight the Rare Enemy, Burning Knight, who will probably give you pieces of his armor for the Sunfire set. As you upgrade your characters, keep in mind that Phoenix, the 3rd boss, does have another pet you can get. Fifi . So, if you want to take a break from the Flaming Dragon or Ifrit(the 2nd boss) to get Fifi , go for it. While doing this, continue to work on your free or much cheaper Rank-A Fire Stone swords, as well as spending this time to catch up on any swords your behind in your workshop. Ifrit also drops earrings to complete the Sunfire set.